


Mi mejor Yule

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12días, Cute, FelizNavidad, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Yule, YuleFestAquelarre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: En la familia Malfoy hay una vieja tradición que cada Yule Scorpius cumple con toda su ilusión.12 días, 12 regalos.Este fic participa el evento "12 días de Yule" 2020 del grupo El Aquelarre.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!  
  
  


¿Un nuevo fic de publicación diaria? Síííí.  
  
  


En el grupo de brujas de El Aquelarre hemos organizado un pequeño festival para celebrar la llegada de Yule y una de las tradiciones que este tiene.  
  
  


12 días y 12 regalos con reminiscencias de viejas tradiciones vikingas donde cada regalo tiene un significado muy especial.

  
  
  
Imagen creada por nuestra poderosa Pía ( https://www.instagram.com/cafe.aqui/ )  
  
  


Pues sin más, empezamos y espero que os guste esta pequeñita historia.  
  
  


¡Feliz Yule!


	2. Día 1. 2017: algo de papel

Scorpius siempre deseó entrar en Hogwarts, no es que no amara a sus padres, pero las historias que le contaba su madre sobre las clases, los amigos, y lo bien que lo pasaría allí le habían hecho desearlo desde que tenía memoria.

Su padre, sin embargo, nunca hablaba de la escuela.

Y como hijo único en una enorme casa llena de secretos, Scorpius estaba deseando salir a conocer más de su mundo, aunque fuera encerrado en una escuela.

También deseaba de todo corazón hacer amigos, porque Scorpius casi no conocía a ningún otro niño y toda su educación había sido en casa rodeado de adultos.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado con todo, había tanta, pero tanta gente, que Scorpius no sabía a dónde mirar. Desde el vagón en el que se sentó con muchos otros niños, hasta el comedor donde fue seleccionado para Slytherin.

Pero también se sintió muy pequeño, y un poco estúpido por no saber bien qué hacer o decir.

A su lado, otro niño, moreno y de ojos verdes se le veía igual de incómodo que a él.

—Hola.—Extendió su mano pequeña y un poco temblorosa—Me llamo Scorpius, ¿y tú?

Una sonrisa pequeñita pero brillante asomó a sus labios animando al pequeño rubio.

—Yo me llamo Albus—dijo muy bajito, pero tomó su mano y la estrechó.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigos?—Su madre le había dicho que siempre tenía que ser directo con las cosas que quería, que nadie sabía leer un libro cerrado y que había que ayudar a los demás a entendernos.

Albus asintió un poco avergonzado.

Desde ese día Scorpius y Albus fueron inseparables, los mejores amigos.

Por eso cuando llegó el solsticio de invierno Scorpius estaba deseando regalarle algo especial.

Lo estuvo pensando mucho, mucho, mucho y no encontraba algo especial. A Albus no le importaban las cosas lujosas, ni muchos las cosas en realidad.

Pensó y pensó hasta que tuvo una idea genial. En realidad era una tontería pero era algo que siempre le había gustado y que le había enseñado su padre.

Albus sonrió enorme cuando una palomita de papel revoloteó esa mañana sobre él y le despertó a suaves picotazos.

Scorpius se lanzó sobre su cama a abrazarlo, y para ser alguien con un montón de hermanos y primos, a Albus le gustaba poco que le abrazaran. Pero con Scorpius hacía una pequeña excepción.

—¡¡Feliz Yule!!

Cuando volvió a casa, Scorpius no paraba de contar cada una y mil cosas de su mejor amigo Albus.

—Papá, ¿y sabes qué?—Su padre le miraba tratando de no ahorcar a su querido heredero—. Albus hizo la mejor poción de toda la clase, a la primera, y me la regaló a mí.

Entre Albus esto y Albus aquello, el mayor de los Malfoy miraba suplicante a su mujer, la casa sin él se sentía tremendamente vacía pero ahora parecía que el mismísimo Albus viviera allí con ellos.

—Quizás puedas invitar a tu amiguito a pasar un día en la mansión—le dijo su madre.

—¿De verdad?—El brillo plateado en los ojos de su hijo era lo más bonito del mundo—Gracias, mami.

—Pero antes tendremos que pedirles permiso a sus padres—contestó ella, abrazando a su pequeño que ya no lo era tanto como ella deseaba.

—Eso es lo correcto—reconoció su padre—¿Quiénes son los padres del maravilloso Albus? Les mandaré una lechuza mañana.

—Vas a alucinar, papá—dijo este emocionado—. Su padre es Harry Potter, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Su padre del blanco pasó al verde y del verde al morado. Su madre se comenzó a reír y no paró de hacerlo hasta horas después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de los doce que nos quedan juntas.
> 
> Por si a alguien se le pasó ver los hashtag, esto va a ser un Scorbus. Y Scorpius es la cosita más bonita del mundo y no hay más que hablar XDXD
> 
> Qué gusto decir... ¡Hasta mañana!
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi 


	3. Día 2. 2018: algo de madera

Scorpius ese año había aprendido muchas cosas.

Que los Potter y los Malfoy al parecer no solían ser amigos.

Que su padre y el de Albus habían sido enemigos en Hogwarts.

Y que los Malfoy en general no caían bien.

Fue un año complicado, se dio cuenta de que lo que él siempre había creído no era tan verdad.

Algunos de los secretos que poblaban su infancia comenzaron a revelarse, y algunos le hicieron mucho daño.

Otra cosa que aprendió fue que Albus y él habían roto un tradición, y que iban a seguir siendo los mejores amigos del mundo pasara lo que pasara.

También descubrió que Albus no se llevaba muy bien con su padre, que nunca quería hablar de él y de lo que había hecho durante la guerra.

Scorpius había aprendido a no hablar de ese tema, y Albus se sentía bien con ser eso, solo Albus, y no Albus Severus Potter la viva imagen de su padre. En el fondo, Scorpius no lo entendía muy bien, porque él se parecía mucho a su padre y le hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

Aunque su padre era muy serio era como un héroe para él, su madre le había contado que al final él había ayudado al padre de Albus y que su abuela engañó al mismísimo Voldemort para ayudarle.

Le daba igual lo que los demás le dijeran de su familia, era la mejor y era la suya, y los quería a todos. Y Albus siempre le apoyaba cuando se metían con él.

Por eso, ese año, Scorpius le pidió a su madre que le enviara una estrella tallada en madera que tenía desde hacía años en su habitación. La noche antes del solsticio, talló sus nombres, y abajo: _Amigos para siempre_.

Ninguno sabía que su amistad sería puesta a prueba una y mil veces, y que ellos resistirían juntos para siempre.

Albus la colocó ese verano en su habitación, y cuando tenía alguna discusión con su padre, lo que era lo más común, repasaba sus nombres y se enfocaba en que pronto estaría con Scorpius de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno...
> 
> Yo me lo voy a creer con este fic, porque hay capítulos extremadamente cortos, como este.
> 
> Solo espero que aún así os guste.
> 
> Besitos, y hasta mañana.
> 
> Shimi


	4. Día 3. 2019: algo aromático

Su madre había muerto, y para Scorpius una parte de él también, una llena de recuerdos, de olores y de sonrisas que nunca volverían.

Ese año fue muy triste, y los rumores sobre él y su procedencia le machacaban a diario.

Solo Albus estaba a su lado, solo su mejor y único verdadero amigo.

Al menos con él sentía que no tenía que sonreír, que mostrarse animado, que luchar contra las lágrimas.

Ese año Scorpius no quería volver por Navidad, no quería volver a una casa donde su madre ya no estaba.

Hubiera preferido mil veces más haberse quedado con Albus en Hogwarts, pero también sabía que eso rompería el corazón a su padre y él se sentía muy solo, su padre no tenía la suerte de tener a ningún Albus con él. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, un poco loca y rara.

—¿Y si este año vienes a Malfoy Manor a pasar la Navidad?—Los ojos de Albus brillaron, Scorpius sabía que la relación con su padre era cada vez peor. Habían discutido de un modo horrible en la estación de King’s Cross y todo el mundo lo había podido ver.

—Ojalá—suspiró desanimado, como si supiera que la respuesta iba a ser negativa.

La noche del solsticio llegó, al día siguiente se irían a sus casas, su padre había dicho que sí, pero los Potter habían dicho que no.

Albus contenía las lágrimas de rabia, esa que le devoraba demasiadas veces.

Scorpius le abrazó sentados en la cama del moreno, sacó una flor de magnolio, la flor favorita de su madre y el olor de su hogar.

Esa noche durmieron por primera vez juntos, al día siguiente cada uno volvería a su hogar. Albus conservó la flor mantenida en éxtasis, y volvió a formar parte de sus recursos felices, aunque hubieran sido tomados en uno de los peores años para ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019 no podía ser un buen año para Scorpius, lo bueno es que se tienen el uno al otro.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	5. Día 4. 2020: algo de protección

Si algún año había sido raro, sin duda ese era el año.

Scorpius no había estado muy conforme y había discutido con Albus.

Pero para él era muy difícil no claudicar ante su amigo, ese verano lo habían pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos.

Por eso cuando le propuso cambiar la historia, Scorpius solo tomó su mano y lo hizo.

Aquello no solo había hecho casi destrozar su futuro, sus propias vidas. Les había demostrado que la historia no puede cambiarse.

Y había hecho algo más, algo que Scorpius no había llegado a comprender bien. Los ojos enamorados de Albus sobre Delphi le hirieron a niveles que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Al principio, lo achacó a que Delphi tenía algo que le daba mala espina, a que Scorpius siempre había tenido el 100% de su atención, pero luego se quedó sin argumentos.

Sin argumentos que implicaran algo que no podía ser.

Por primera vez, su amistad se había resentido, Albus le había rechazado, habían cometido estupidez tras estupidez y casi no lo contaban.

Al menos, todo volvió a ser como antes, casi todo.

Cuando se perdieron el uno al otro por el tiempo, sintió que por mal que fueran las cosas, no podía soportar que algo así volviera a pasar.

A pesar de la rara distancia entre ellos, Scorpius cortó un mechón de su cabello, lo metió dentro de un guardapelo y lo dejó en la cama de Albus.

Una nota a su lado.

_“No volvamos a perdernos nunca más”_

Scorpius ese día se fue a Malfoy Manor antes, no se sentía bien, demasiadas cosas habían pasado y necesitaba distanciarse.

Era su primer año donde no pasaba el Solsticio con Albus.

Por eso no vio la reacción de Albus, no vio cómo colocaba el guardapelo contra su pecho.

No supo lo que sintió al saber, que pasara lo que pasara, si quería volver a él tendría el modo de hacerlo.

Sin duda fue el año más raro que ambos habían vivido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde luego, el 2020, no ha sido un año solo raro para ellos, a nadie se nos va a olvidar, ¿Verdad?
> 
> Este fic está bastante basado en Harry Potter y el Legado Maldito, y seguro que me habré equivocado en alguna fecha y modificado alguna otra cosita a mi conveniencia XD
> 
> Si no lo habéis leído, no os diré que lo hagáis, se puede vivir perfectamente sin hacerlo. Pero hay algunas cosas que merecen la pena. Una es Scorpius, y que es un cosito precioso; y otra, una escena donde un Draco y un Harry adultos se revuelcan por el suelo peleando de un modo muy ridículo y muy shippeable. 
> 
> La drarry shipper encuentra oro en cualquier esquinita que nos dejen XDD
> 
> Hoy es 24 de diciembre, os deseo una noche estupenda, con familia, o sin ella de manera presencial, Feliz Noche Buena.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	6. Día 5. 2021: algo comestible

No sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo, tampoco sabía porqué Albus estaba tan molesto con él.

Tenía 15 años, era normal que saliera con chicas.

Rose le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, pero había otras muchas chicas que querían mucho con él.

Scorpius había pensado que todo lo que vivieron el año anterior solo los acabaría uniendo, aunque fuera un secreto que nadie debía conocer, era una aventura que ambos recordarían por siempre.

Pero Albus solo bufaba cuando lo veía con su nueva novia.

—¿No te gusta Jessica?—le preguntó hasta la coronilla de aguantar sus bufidos a todas horas.

—No, no me gusta, ni me gusta Anna, si Sarah, ni todas las otras de las que ni recuerdo el nombre.

—Estás celoso.—Se enfadó Scorpius, y Albus enrojeciócompletamente—Si le pidieras salir a alguna tú también tendrías novia.

—Yo no quiero tener novia, imbécil.

Aquella fue la conversación más larga que tuvieron sobre el asunto.

En realidad Scorpius no quería tener tantas novias, pero es que ninguna acababa de gustarle del todo, como si algo fallara siempre.

Aún era joven, seguro que tardaría en encontrar a su alma gemela.

No le gustaba estar de nuevo con Albus así, pero lo malo era que aquella había comenzado a ser la tónica entre ellos.

¿Dónde habían quedado los días en los que eran inseparables? Donde dijeron que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Albus no quería ni verle, pero nunca se había quitado el guardapelo que le regaló.

Scorpius quería pensar que solo pasaría, solo debía pasar el tiempo y todo estaría bien, porque necesitaba a su amigo, le echaba muchísimo de menos.

Cuando Albus comenzó a salir con una chica bonita de Hufflepuff, Scorpius pensó que se alegraría.

No se alegró, no al principio, no cuando los celos volvieron a devorarle, estaba mal, Scorpius luchaba contra eso desde hacía un año, y no iba a dejar que saliera a la luz jamás.

Lo tapó, lo empujó hasta lo más profundo de su estómago de donde jamás tendría que salir.

Los cuatro fueron a Hogsmeade en una cita doble, a Scorpius le costó hacer pasar su té por la garganta cuando esos dos se besaron delante de él. Se olvidó de que él tenía a alguien a quien besar.

No le gustaban las citas dobles, no.

Ese solsticio Scorpius pensó que no le regalaría nada a Albus, total, seguro que a él le daban igual sus regalos y sus arcaicas tradiciones. Además, estaba muy entretenido con esa tejona de la que no pensaba ni aprenderse el nombre. Conocía a Albus, demasiado dulce para él.

Y entonces tuvo una idea, dejó un rollito de canela sobre la almohada de Albus, el mote cariñoso de la cursi de su novia.

Que Albus saliera de la habitación comiéndoselo le tocó las narices. Solo esperaba que se atragantara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> Scorpius, Scorpius no lo escondas que es peor. ¿Se atragantará Albus cuando se "entere"?
> 
> Hasta mañanas.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	7. Día 6. 2022: algo secreto

Después de muchas noches en vela, Scorpius decidió que él no era ningún cobarde, que tenía que enfrentar a sus demonios y vencerlos.

Eso y que el capitán de equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin le había comido la boca tras un partido.

Scorpius Malfoy era gay, quizás bisexual pero esa opción no parecía importarle a nadie, el rumor, como todos los rumores en Hogwarts, corría como la pólvora.

Albus le miraba con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos, Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le juzgara, pero con Albus era diferente. No había más novias Hufflepuff ni Ravenclaw ni de ninguna casa, pero ese no era el problema.

El problema era que ya entendía qué le ocurría con Albus, y que se encontró un muro delante de él cuando Scorpius le confesó que sí, que le gustaban los chicos.

Albus después de hacer su escena ridícula de ojiplático se fue de su habitación, no le habló, no le miró, no nada.

Scorpius se comió el morro con su capitán todo lo que le dio la maldita gana y si Albus miraba y vomitaba, que se fastidiara.

Él se había ido con él a matar al puñetero Voldemort y Albus no era capaz de aceptar sus gustos.

Pues muy bien, le iba a meter sus gustos hasta en la sopa.

Porque confesarle que llevaba enamorado de él más tiempo del que imaginaba iba a ser que no.

Pero Albus desmontó a Scorpius pidiéndole hablar a solas, estúpido corazón que se saltó 10 pasos.

—Perdóname, Scorp.—Eso sí que no lo esperaba—He sido un idiota por evitarte así, solo es que pensaba que podías contármelo todo.

—Es difícil contar cosas que ni uno tiene claras, solo pasó.—Se encogió de hombros más nervioso de lo que quería reconocer.

—¿Ese Miller te trata bien?—Albus parecía algo avergonzado.

—Sí, bueno, supongo, la verdad es que solo nos besamos a todas horas.

La mueca de Albus le pareció molesta, y supo que había cosas de las que por muy amigos que fueran no iban a hablar.

—Si te hace daño le romperé la cara.—Le sonrió Albus, y una parte de Scorpius se enterneció, otra se molestó.

—Yo puedo defenderme solo.

Pensaba protestar más, llamarle machista, hacer un poco de show, pero Albus le abrazó, y Albus abrazaba poco.

—Lo siento.

Scorpius solo disfrutó del abrazo y estúpidamente dejó su corazón volar.

Por eso, ese Yule hizo una tontería.

Dejó un corazón, un tonto corazón que Albus miró con cara de espanto.

—¿Esto es tuyo?—le preguntó, Scorpius entró en pánico. Su tonto corazón hecho un corazón de verdad, iba unida a una declaración verbal que se dio cuenta era una mala idea, una muy, muy mala idea.

—No, yo no te he dejado eso—bufó restándole importancia, tomó de su baúl un regalo de su padre, unos calcetines con la bandera del arcoíris.

Albus lo tomó con cara rara, dejando tirado el corazón sobre su almohada.

Su padre desde que se había enterado que era gay había comenzado a mandarle cosas de lo más variopintas, mostrándole su apoyo. A veces Scorpius pasaba verdadera vergüenza pero valoraba que su padre le aceptara tal y como era.

El corazón no se quedó olvidado en ninguna habitación de Slytherin, Albus lo tomó, y lo guardó junto a todos los regalos que le había hecho Scorpius en esos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco como padre es lo mejor, me lo imagino comprando de todo para darle la bienvenida a Scorpius esas Navidades. Entrando a Malfoy Manor a ritmo de fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay.
> 
> Sorry, se me fue.
> 
> Hasta mañana
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	8. Día 7. 2023: algo de piedras preciosas

Era su último año, su último solsticio en Hogwarts. Scorpius sentía que su vida se acababa y que volvía a comenzar.

Todo lo que harían ese año allí, lo harían por última vez.

Scorpius quería estudiar psicomagia, Albus ser pocionista.

Ambos irían a la Universidad Mágica de Londres, pero ya no compartirían dormitorio, ya no compartirían confidencias a altas horas de la madrugada. Ni Albus le abrazaría de la nada cuando Scorpius no pudiera evitar sentirse triste por la falta de su madre.

Eran amigos, ya lo habían demostrado con creces. Al final, sí que le rompió la cara a Miller, aunque en realidad, lo que se rompieron fueron varios dedos de Albus que no tenía ni idea de cómo pegar bien.

Miller le había puesto unos cuernos más grande que el lago negro, y Albus lo había pillado. Lo demás era historia en Hogwarts, porque si una cosa era cierta, es que Albus era su mejor amigo, pero en la manada de Weasley había encontrado una segunda familia. Y en Hogwarts había muchos, muchos Weasley.

Después de la batalla campal, a Scorpius le dio igual que su supuesto novio tuviera muchos novios, porque Scorpius siempre tendría a Albus y eso era mucho mejor.

Ese año quería regalarle algo especial a Albus, sabía que en casa de los Potter, y de la mayoría de los Weasley la tradición arcaica de los regalos que se remontaban a miles de años atrás había sido olvidada. Pero en su casa, los regalos de Yule eran casi más importantes que los regalos de Navidad.

Porque estos, solo se hacían a las personas que habitaban en tu corazón.

Un par de broches, con dos serpientes enroscadas de plata, y esmeraldas en sus ojos, fue el regalo que compró para ambos. Una para Albus, otra para él.

Cuando Albus la vio, no quiso aceptarla.

—Esto no es un trozo de papel, Scorp.

Ya sabía que aquello podría hacerle sentir incómodo a Albus, no es que su familia fuera pobre, pero la de Scorpius era ridículamente rica.

—Un regalo no se puede rechazar, Albus Severus Potter Weasley—le dijo con el tono que su padre muchas veces había utilizado en él cuando quería señalarle, que cumplir con lo estipulado era lo correcto.

Albus sostenía su pequeña serpiente entre las manos, acariciándola, el orfebre había hecho un trabajo excelente.

Albus sonrió, y se la colocó sobre su túnica. Quitándosela de las manos a Scorpius, le colocó la que tenía para él mismo.

Ambos lucían sus serpientes, ambos estaban unidos por una joya. Scorpius acarició la que Albus tenía prendida de su pecho, el verde podría ser Slytherin, como la serpiente que representaba su casa, pero no era por eso, era por los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Uno al que nunca dejó de desear besar, como en ese momento, como en todos los momentos pasados.

Ambos se separaron, había una fiesta privada en la sala común de Gryffindor y habían sido invitados. Albus abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, pero Scorpius tardó unos minutos más excusándose en recoger no sabía que cosa que había dejado olvidada.

Cuando se quedó a solas, se sentó en la cama, mirándolo todo.

Ese iba a ser su último año en Hogwarts, su último año bajo el mismo techo que su mejor amigo, su amor platónico.

Quizás fuera lo mejor que fuera el último, salió de la habitación, Albus le esperaba fuera y le ofreció su brazo.

Tenía que ser mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin darme cuenta ha pasado una semana de Yule, para estos van pasando los años.
> 
> Qué duro es estar enamorado de un amigo, ¿verdad?
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	9. Día 8. 2024: algo de colores

El primer año en la universidad mágica estaba siendo extraño, no en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Era raro no tener a Albus todo el tiempo con él, pero despegarse de su siamés le había abierto un poco la mente. Y quizás, el corazón.

Ese dolor que siempre sentía en él parecía haberse ido, y ahora estaba lleno de tertulias, de nuevos compañeros, de fiestas que empalmaba con clases, clase que empalmaba con cafés, y cafés que acababan en besos.

Ese año conoció a Eddy, era tímido, era listo, y estaba loco por Scorpius. Por una vez, pensó que podría funcionar, funcionar de verdad con alguien.

Albus tenía sus propios compañeros, sus propios horarios, pero siempre trataban de verse. De ir a la Biblioteca juntos, de ir a la fiestas a las que a Scorpius le encantaba asistir.

De hecho, él y Eddy se llevaron muy bien. No había que ser un lince para darse cuenta que compartían muchos rasgos entre ellos.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que la noche del solsticio había llegado, un grupo de sus nuevos amigos habían hecho una fiesta en el pequeño apartamento de uno de ellos.

Le había dicho a Albus que estaría allí, pero en realidad hacía horas que había dado por sentado que este no iría.

En el fondo, aquellos eran los amigos de Scorpius, no los suyo. Y le pareció bien, Eddy estaba con él, aunque era tan intolerante al alcohol que ya estaba durmiendo la mona en uno de los sillones. Scorpius iba a comprobar de vez en cuando que su novio se encontraba bien. Y que seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

Estaba bailando cuando sintió su mano en el hombro. Era Albus, y Scorpius sintió tal alegría al verlo que saltó a sus brazos siendo abrazado de vuelta.

—Viniste—le dijo, mucho más ebrio de lo que él se imaginaba que estaba.

—Es la noche del solsticio, no podía faltar, ¿verdad?

Scorpius miró a su amigo, sin soltarse del abrazo que se había convertido en un torpe baile donde movían sus pies.

—Albus—dijo tan bajito Scorpius que dudó si lo había dicho en verdad. Albus lo abrazó más fuerte, y Scorpius metió su cara contra su cuello. Un lugar donde se estaba demasiado bien.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, minutos o horas, le daba igual, se sentía el mejor lugar del mundo. Pero como todo lo bueno, para poderlo diferenciar de lo malo, tenía que terminar.

—Es muy tarde, solo quería venir a saludarte.

Scorpius comenzaba a notar que los efectos del alcohol eran más duros que los que creía.

El suelo se le hizo una pista de patinaje absurda, sobre todo cuando Albus le soltó y se separaron.

Albus buscó a Eddy encontrándolo en un sillón.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo a casa?

Scorpius miró a su novio, y se sintió una persona horrible porque en los brazos de Albus se había olvidado de él por completo.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo con él.

Albus le sonrió, pero Scorpius conocía todas sus sonrisas y esa era una un poco triste.

Se iba a ir, pero Scorpius corrió, tratando de no caerse hacía la cama de su amigo, el anfitrión de la fiesta. Tomó algo de la cama, y volvió hasta la entrada de la casa donde Albus estaba esperándolo cuando le dijo que le diera un minuto.

Albus llevaba un abrigo largo, pero su cuello, ese donde Scorpius había estado tan a gusto estaba desnudo. Le colocó su bufanda, la bufanda de Slytherin de Scorpius.

—¿Tu bufanda?—preguntó Albus confuso.

—Hace frío.—Se encogió de hombros, ese año en realidad no había pensado ningún regalo para Albus.

—Te la devolveré mañana.

Scorpius sonrió, y solo asintió.

—Cuando sea.


	10. Día 9. 2025: algo que represente a la otra persona

Eddy y él habían discutido, y todo por culpa de un perfume. Eddy le había regalado un pequeño frasco de perfume, y Scorpius había querido darle a su novio su primer regalo de Yule.

Sin embargo, este solo se había enfadado cuando lo había olido.

Albus estaba produciendo pequeñas pociones por su cuenta para sacar algo de dinero, quería irse de la casa de sus padres y ahorraba todo lo que ganaba con su negocio de pociones.

Scorpius siempre le compraba a él la _pimentorica_ , y pociones para el día a día. Podría decirse que era su mejor cliente.

Por eso pensó que regalarle a Eddy una de las pociones de Albus para demostrarle su amor sería bonito. Aunando en un solo regalo a sus dos personas más queridas.

El problema fue que Scorpius no calculó bien, de hecho, aunque no diría que le tomó por completo por sorpresa, sí que se sintió terriblemente mal cuando Eddy le mostró sus resultados.

—Huele a Albus Potter.

Scorpius, volvió a oler el perfume, y se dio cuenta de que así era. El perfume solo potenciaba los olores que eran los más gratos para el que lo regalaba. Una variante de la _amortentia_ mucho más rebajada, y que no hacía a cada uno oler el olor de su amor.

Cada persona definía el suyo.

Sándalo, calor y Albus. A eso olía el perfume que Scorpius le había regalado a su novio.

Eddy se fue enfadado, y sobre todo triste.

—Sé que has estado enamorado de él, pero creía que ya se te había pasado al estar conmigo.

Scorpius trató de retenerlo, quería a Eddy, le quería de verdad. Lo que había puesto en esa tonta poción perfumada había sido un descuido estúpido por su parte.

Pero le había hecho daño al demostrarle que lo de Albus era algo realmente profundo.

—Yo te quiero a ti—le suplicó Scorpius para que no se fuera.

—Déjame, Scorp.

Scorpius se quedó solo y con frasco delator entre las manos. Quizás ese fuera su peor Yule, porque sabía que Albus nunca sería algo más que su mejor amigo, y para él eso hacía mucho tiempo que estaba bien.

Si su novio se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos incluso antes de su error, es que no lo estaba haciendo tan bien como él creía.

Estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo el frasco, maldita idea que había tenido, todo era culpa suya. Podría haberle regalado una bonita túnica o un juego de plumas. La culpa era suya por no saber desprenderse de ese estúpido sentimiento que no iba a ningún lado.

Abrió el pequeño tapón y lo olió en mitad del restaurante donde Eddy le había dejado plantado. Olía tanto a Albus que era ridículo. Y Scorpius por primera vez se enfadó con su amigo. Por no corresponderle, por no irse de su mente. Por ser Albus, el perfecto amigo, el inalcanzable y estupendo Albus Potter del que parecía jamás iba a dejar de estar enamorado.

Salió del lugar pagando por unos platos que ni siquiera habían terminado.

Scorpius dejó el frasco sobre la mesa, pero varios metros andando por la calle se dio la vuelta, y entró a buscarlo de nuevo. Habían recogido al mesa, pero pudo recuperar el frasco y sintió un profundo alivio.

Vio que la lechucera aún estaba abierta, y se lo mandó al dueño del aroma.

No era el regalo que él había pensado para la persona ni para el día, pero al final, lo suyo era que el dueño tuviera su olor.

Albus lo recibió sin entender realmente de qué se trataba, no venía con nota, pero en el fondo él sí quería que fuera de una única persona.

El olor no le dijo nada, olía bien, pero no olía como la persona que él esperaba.

Era su primer Yule sin un regalo de Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 9, qué poquito nos queda para que se acabe y para que se acabe 2020.
> 
> A ver si estos dos se van animando de aquí a que acabe el año.
> 
> Hasta mañana
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	11. Día 10. 2026. algo que represente a que da los regalos

Era su tercer año en la facultad de psicomagia, y Scorpius nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar más horas en la Biblioteca de la facultad que en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Estaba agotado, pero contento porque había avanzado realmente bien en sus estudios, el examen sería solo dos días después, antes de Navidad.

Usó la chimenea al final del pasillo, y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Su padre le había regalado un apartamento realmente bonito muy cerca de la Universidad, la red flu nunca había llegado bien a Malfoy Manor, herencia de siglos de Malfoy paranoicos. Por lo que tenía que dar varios saltos desapareciéndose hasta llegar a su hogar.

Pero sabía que no solo era por eso, su padre le había dicho que estaba en la edad de vivir muchas cosas, muchas experiencias que una casa paterna no tendría porqué ver. Aunque ese siempre sería su hogar.

De hecho, ahora casi veía más a su padre pues el hombre le invitaba a comer al menos tres veces a la semana cerca del Ministerio.

Su apartamento era genial, y demasiado grande para él solo. Por eso cuando encontró a Albus con una mini estación de pociones y la alfombra de nuevo quemada de su salón, no le extrañó.

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido tener otro compañero de piso que no fuera Albus.

Estaba tan concentrado, con una mata de pelo negro largo que se había dejado como dos cortinas gruesas sobre sus calderos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Scorpius había llegado.

Su padre decía que a Albus en realidad le deberían llamar Severus, por su más que extraño parecido, sino en apariencia, sí en maneras.

Eddy le había dejado definitivamente cuando se enteró de que vivirían juntos. En realidad, Scorpius se estaba empezando a hartar de Eddy, pero había sido su pareja más duradera y le echaba mucho de menos.

  
Scorpius estaba cansado de tanto estudiar, así que solo se dejó caer en el sofá siendo ignorado por su mejor amigo. O al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

—Mi madre nos ha mandado pastel de carne—dijo Albus sin levantar la vista—. Me he comido más de la mitad, lo siento.

Pastel de carne de la señora Weasley, el preferido de Scorpius, por eso sí levantaría su culo cansado del sofá. Pero una de las ventajas de no vivir solo no era solo no tener que hablar solo con retratos, sino que te tenían una bandeja recalentada esperando por ti y que te llegara flotando con un vaso de zumo de calabaza enorme.

—Gracias, Al, sabes cuánto te quiero, no sé que haría sin ti.

Albus levantó al vista, y miró a Scorpius, con esos ojos tan verdes, tan cargados y levemente enrojecidos por las pociones.

—Yo también te quiero, Scorpius.

Scorpius sonrió, no podía negar que nunca podría haber elegido mejor compañero de piso.

Comió, Albus volvió a sus calderos y casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando recordó qué día era.

—Al—gritó espantando a su amigo—. Casi se me olvidaba.

Se levantó a su habitación, y volvió con un pequeño frasquito con un hilo plateado.

—¡Feliz Yule!—Le abrazó llenándose el pelo de los vapores de las pociones.

—Pensé que ya no harías estas cosas.

—Bah, sabes que siempre son tonterías, y en mi casa es una tradición—dijo Scorpius sin querer darle importancia, aunque para él siempre lo había sido. El regalo más importante de todo el año, pues lo pensaba muy detalladamente siempre.

  
—¿Un recuerdo?—dijo Albus girando el botecito entre sus dedos.

—Vas a reírte cuando lo veas.—Abrió la boca en un fuerte bostezo Scorpius.

—Gracias.—Le abrazó Albus, otra de las cosas geniales de vivir con Albus, es que le abrazaba, muchas veces. Y a Scorpius le gustaban sus abrazos.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió.

Albus seguiría con sus pociones hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y Scorpius se despertaría pronto para volver a estudiar.

Cuando Albus escuchó la puerta cerrarse de Scorpius, trajo un nuevo caldero de su habitación. Un poco de agua y unas gotas de extracto del árbol de la memoria. Todo eso con un hechizo avanzado que convertía el líquido en gas, creaban un pensadero.

Albus arrojó el hilo plateado en él e introdujo su rostro.

Scorpius tenía razón, lo primero que Albus hizo fue reírse.

Scorpius y él habían salido de su primera clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en su primer año, estaban cubierto de mierda de trol y Hagrid aún les estaba pidiendo perdón a todos.

—¡Flipante!—dijo Scorpius riendo como un loco, pero Albus recordaba que a él le resultó muy humillante que todos los alumnos mayores se rieran de ellos.

  
Se centró en el recuerdo, con sus ojos de adulto. Eran tan pequeños, y Albus no era capaz de apartar los ojos de su amigo. La sonrisa contagiosa, los ojos brillantes por cada cosa que descubría, con él cualquier pequeña cosa se convertía en algo grande.

Por él, estar lleno de mierda de trol era incluso divertido.

Estaban yendo hasta los baños de Slytherin entre risas cuando un grupo de alumnos de quinto empezaron a meterse con ellos, sobre todo con Albus. No recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, pero el recuerdo lo trajo claro.

—Como vuelvas a meterte con mi amigo, haré que la mierda de trol no esté sobre ti, sino dentro de ti.

Scorpius era más pequeño que él, y sin embargo, se adelantó a defenderle de un grupo de chicos más mayores sin cuestionárselo.

Los otros se fueron y los dos se quedaron a solas, Albus solo recordaba el sentimiento de humillación, pero no recordaba que esa fue la primera vez que Scorpius lo reconoció como su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Le pasó el brazo por el hombro, estaban asquerosos, pero Albus se sintió bien con ese gesto. Y algunos alumnos de quinto encontraron varios regalitos al día siguiente en sus desayunos.

Albus salió del recuerdo y del pensadero, tras la puerta de su habitación estaba Scorpius, y a pesar de todo, nunca habían roto esa promesa.

Sacó el recuerdo para meterlo en el mismo frasco en el que venía, en su habitación, en un apartamento que si no fuera por Scorpius hubiera tardado mucho más en conseguir, tenía una caja. Dentro de ella, estaban todos los regalos que Scorpius le había dado en esos años.

Colocó el recuerdo bien cobijado, la palomita del primer año estaba un poco torcida pero en cuanto le vio comenzó a revoletear y querer picotearle.

Albus se sentó sobre su cama, con la caja en las rodillas, y con el corazón en un puño. Scorpius era su mejor amigo, pero también era algo más.

Cerró la caja, cerró su corazón, y siguió con sus pociones. No cambiaría por nada lo que ellos tenían, y menos por una remota posibilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos días, solos nos quedan dos días.
> 
> Este Scorbus va muy lento, lo sé, pero lo siento muy así. Una relación de años entre amigos, y quién sabe, ¿algo más?
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	12. Día 11. 2027: algo que represente lo que siente por el que lo recibe

Era su último año como estudiante, al siguiente Scorpius sería residente en San Mungo. Le gustaban las clases, pero estaba deseando ponerlo en práctica. Siempre había querido ser psicomago, y poder ayudar a otras personas.

Su abuelo no estaba muy contento, pero su padre era como un muro de contención inquebrantable, que no dejaba que a su hijo nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Salvo él, claro. Pero eso era un detalle, que el hombre no sabía ver.

Scorpius seguiría viviendo en el mismo apartamento, pero Albus había postulado para una maestría en pociones y se iría a Belfast.

Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba a Scorpius, sino algo que llevaba pasando desde el verano.

Fue el alcohol, Scorpius siempre diría que fue el alcohol. Cuando se besaron el día que terminaron sus exámenes estaban tan ebrios que en realidad podría haber besado una pared y le hubiera parecido genial.

Aunque para él, eso era falso. Casi se muere del gusto por besar a Albus al fin, acabar vomitando en su zapatos no era como él esperaba acabar en su primer beso.

Ninguno dijo nada al día siguiente, en realidad la resaca era tan grande que ni las pociones de Albus fueron capaces de hacerlos ser personas.

Para los días siguientes, Scorpius se sentía un poco avergonzado, y Albus amnésico perdido, era mejor dejarlo así.

Eso fue, hasta que volvió a besarlo. Claro.

Besos de borracho los denominó Scorpius, los únicos momento donde tenía valor para hacer lo que realmente quería. Y donde Albus sonreía estúpidamente para olvidarse al día siguiente.

Scorpius nunca pensó que besaría a su mejor amigo, que lo haría repetidas veces y que eso no tendría significado alguno. Que no cambiaría algo. Porque para él lo cambiaba todo.

Hasta tal punto que Scorpius dejó las fiestas y las bebidas alcohólicas por su primer trimestre.

Sabría que acabaría besando a Albus, que este le devolvería el beso, y que al día siguiente todo seguiría tal cual. Como si en vez de haberse estado comiendo la boca hubieran estado dándose un fraternal abrazo.

Y para Scorpius hacía tiempo que lo fraternal se había ido a la mierda.

Había una fiesta esa noche, su última fiesta de Solsticio como estudiante, el año siguiente sería un psicomago residente iniciando su carrera profesional.

Pero Scorpius estaba en pijama, con un chocolate caliente y viendo la televisión muggle en el salón de su apartamento.

Albus salió de su habitación vistiendo demasiado bien para el gusto de Scorpius, aunque a Albus todo le quedaba bien. Había atado su pelo negro y revoltoso en una goma y su rostro, ese que amaba tanto, lo miraba con sorpresa.

—¿No estás listo?

—No voy.

—¿Cómo que no vas?

Scorpius casi bufa, hacía tres meses que no iba a fiestas, desde luego a Albus se le pasaban demasiados detalles.

—No voy.

—Pero...

—No voy.

—Ya he entendido que no vas, ¿pero por qué?—Albus se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—No tengo ganas de fiestas.—El chocolate estaba tan caliente que Scorpius casi se pela la lengua si Albus no hubiera soplado un hechizo refrigerador.

—A ti te encantan las fiestas, ¿ha pasado algo?—Pues claro que había pasado algo, pensó Scorpius enfurruñado, "que te beso y se te olvida".

Scorpius se quedó mirándole, incapaz de entender qué le pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y llegando a la conclusión de que daba igual.

—Luego nos vemos, pásatelo bien.

La televisión muggle era un invento tan genial que Scorpius se había hecho adicto, para él tenía más magia que mucho de los cachivaches mágicos que habían tratado de emularla.

Iba a tragarse una serie completa de lágrimas y amor, planazo.

Albus se desató el pelo, y se quitó los zapatos.

—¿Queda chocolate?—le preguntó.

—No, no queda.

Albus le quitó la taza, y le dio un sorbo.

—¿No vas?

—No sin ti.

Scorpius odiaba, y amaba esos momentos. Para Albus él era importante, era capaz de hacer cosas como esas, siempre las había hecho, demostrándole que lo importante era él.

Pero sin embargo...

Scorpius tenía guardado un libro de pociones avanzadas que su padre tenía guardado con mucho secretismo. Había pertenecido al hombre por el que Albus había recibido su segundo nombre, y sabía cuánto lo valoraría su amigo.

Pero se sintió egoísta, se sintió tonto, y caprichoso, y quizás un poco valiente.

Le quitó al taza de chocolate de las manos, y le giró el rostro perdido en las imágenes digitales de la pantalla.

Y le dio un beso, un beso sin alcohol, sin brumas y sin dudas. Un beso de verdad que fue devuelto como todos los otros, que les hizo rodar por el sofá.

Un beso que eran más que labios, porque las manos les acompañaron.

—Este no puedes olvidarlo—dijo Scorpius separándose apenas.

—No he olvidado ninguno.

Scorpius le hubiera pateado, pero en el fondo, estaba tan feliz que le daba igual todo. Y más cuando Albus fue el que le besó la siguiente vez, y la otra, y todas las demás.  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Beso! Y no uno, sino muchos.
> 
> Sé que les teníais pocas esperanzas a estos, pero hombre, es un Scorbus navideño, iban a acabar besándose como mínimo.
> 
> Mañana será el último capítulo de este fic cortito, solo quiero desearos que comencéis el 2021 bien, que nadie le pida que le sorprenda, ya hemos aprendido que no hay que retar al año, jajajaja.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	13. Día 12. 2028: algo hecho a mano (o mágico)

Scorpius estaba impaciente, hacía tres meses que Albus se había ido a Belfast, y él estaba tan ocupado en San Mungo que casi no habían podido verse.

Pero Albus volvía esa noche y se quedaría una semana, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con los Potter, Scorpius estaba muy feliz.

En algún punto, entre besarse, dormir juntos, y descubrir que no eran solo compatibles en el resto de sus vidas, sino también en el pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, todo había sido lo que Scorpius había soñado siempre.

Él y Albus juntos, juntos como algo más que amigos. Aunque nunca le pusieron nombre, porque ninguno lo necesitó. Nadie se sorprendió al verlos más juntos que nunca. Era una obviedad que ellos dos acabarían juntos, que hasta su padre le dijo que era el más lento de los Malfoy.

Les había hecho bordar ya sus nombres en un tapiz familiar de los Malfoy dando por hecho que formalizarían su relación a no mucho tardar. Su padre siempre se precipitaba un poco en todo, pero le amaba por apoyarle en cualquier paso que él diera. Y más si era con Albus.

Pero habían sido meses muy duros lejos de Albus, se había acostumbrado tanto a él, que llegar a casa y que no estuviera era triste y solitario.

Su maestría duraba dos años, y Scorpius contaba los meses, al menos en verano irían a recorrer la isla vecina.

Las llamas crepitaron, y Albus apareció entre ellas. Scorpius le cayó encima, casi haciendo que ambos volvieran al lugar del que venía el moreno.

—Te he echado tanto de menos—lloriqueó Scorpius entre besos de bienvenida, las manos de Albus también le apretaban como saludo.

El sofá, el que se sentía solo sin él, les daba cobijo a los dos bajo una manta y sus cuerpos desnudos y juntos.

Albus iba a levantarse, pero Scorpius no lo iba a consentir, tres meses, ni de broma.

—Solo será un segundo, he traído algo para ti.

Quizás un regalo sí fuera un motivo suficiente para dejarle moverse.

La visión de un duro trasero rebuscando en su maleta era una gran visión que le hizo olvidarse de lo que Albus estaba buscando.

Pero cuando se giró, entre sus manos había una cajita.

A Scorpius casi le dio un patatús, no podía ser.

Pero cuando la abrió no había ningún anillo dentro, sino dos pulseras idénticas.

—Las tengo desde nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts—sonrió tímido Albus, y Scorpius solo se enamoraba cada vez más de él, si eso fuera posible.

Scorpius las acarició y notó la magia en ellas.

—Ya sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero todos estos años yo también quería regalarte un presente de Yule, pero siempre me acobardaba.

Su tonto Albus, le besó Scorpius, pero al parecer, ese año sí iba a hablar cuando le retiró gentilmente apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

  
—Las he estado mejorando con los años, con cada uno de los elementos que tú me habías regalado. Papel, madera, esmeraldas, con mis recuerdos y con tus besos.

Albus sacó una y tomó la mano de Scorpius, un dulce olor a magnolia, a canela y a Albus. Se sintió tan enternecido por los recuerdos de todos esos años, que no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban aguando.

—Casi no tengo recuerdos sin ti—continuó Albus—. Y sin duda ya no los quiero sin ti. Sé que somos muy jóvenes, y que estas cosas son más bonitas con anillos, pero…

—Sí, sí—gritó Scorpius antes de que Albus pudiera acabar. —Perdón, sigue.

—No ahora, cuando acabemos, cuando vuelva a Londres y podamos estar juntos, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ahora sí.

—Sííííí.

Se tiró encima de su prometido, y para Scorpius, sin duda, ese fue su mejor Yule.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué vivan los novios!
> 
> Hemos acabado con este mini fic, con todos los regalos de Yule, con 2020, y todos los regalitos no deseados que nos ha dejado.
> 
> En fin, amores, feliz 2021.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme estos últimos 12 días.
> 
> Nos leemos en otras historias.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


End file.
